


Switched

by ryyss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mild Language, asking for a friend, body switch, how do you tag this, idk - Freeform, irl world but they look like their mc skin??, not beta'd we die like sapnap in manhunt, this was supposed to be a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyss/pseuds/ryyss
Summary: Dream ran towards the nearest mirror, while accidentally tripping over random items scattered on the floor. Upon reaching the mirror, what he saw wasーA pair of red eyes, long pink hair, gold earrings."What the fuck? What the actual?? fuck?? DID I JUST FUCKING TURN INTO TECHNOBLADE?!"Dream screamed as if his life depended on it.or alternatively: the story where techno and dream switch bodies, and to their horror, MCC is happening in 2 days.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey !  
> second fic in the fandom here :]
> 
> i really like the switched bodies / switched universe trope so much to the point where i had to make this sO YEAH LMAO
> 
> hope you enjoy ! sorry if there are grammatical errors and all, english isnt my first language !

Dream's eyes sluggishly opened as soon as he heard the loud blaring of his alarm clock. It sounded weirder than usual, his alarm clock was way muted and silent, as if it didn't want to wake him up in the first place. Though Dream paid no mind to it. 

He changed to a sitting position, bending his back left and right, only to be greeted by the loud cracking noise of his bones. Dream faintly registered the sun seeping through the brown curtains of his bedroom. 

… Wait.

Brown curtains?

He had white-colored curtains for as long as he remembered, why did they change all of the sudden? His eyes paced around the room. Turns out that this room is nothing like the bedroom he is used to.

Had he been kidnapped yesterday? But there was no pain in his body, and Dream clearly remembers going to his  _ own _ bed last night. So kidnapping shouldn't be the answer.

He rose up from the bed. Well, he  _ tried  _ to. There seemed to be an invincible force inviting him to go back and sleep for the rest of the day. Even after waking up, tiredness still managed to find its way to his bones. He's pretty sure he slept for more than 8 hours, so what the heck..? It feels like he needs 8 more hours of sleep.

In the end, he forced himself to wake up and stand. He got rid of the strands of hair blocking his eyesight, not wanting to be blind by them.

He realized what he had done.

The man froze right where he is. Clearly his hair wasn't that long to the point where it managed to reach his eyebrows. Dream grabbed a handful of 'hair' and inspected it. To his nightmare, the hair was pink. Pink! He quickly pulled out the bunch in panic, hoping that it's a wig and would detach themselves from his head.

But no, it in fact did not detach. Instead, what he felt was pain rushing through his scalp. The hair was very, very much real.

Dream ran towards the nearest mirror, while accidentally tripping over random items scattered on the floor. No, he did not recognize those things were. Upon reaching the mirror, what he saw wasー

_ A pair of red eyes, long pink hair, gold earrings. _

"What the fuck? What the actual?? fuck?? DID I JUST FUCKING TURN INTO TECHNOBLADE?!"

Dream screamed as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Technoblade was not expecting his alarm clock to be so damned loud. So loud to the point where he thinks his ears are bleeding. Hadn't he turned the volume way lower? Was there some kind of ghost that's trolling him?

As much as he wanted to get more sleep, he just couldn't. His body was actually ignoring his command to get more shut-eye. Technoblade groaned in frustration with this. After knowing that he won't be getting more sleep, he stood up from the bed.

He was weirdly hyped for some reason, it suddenly felt like he has taken a rest for as long as forever, and now he's ready to take the world down. Though he shrugged it off and (secretly) blamed it on the multiple energy drinks he had.

However, Technoblade did not shrug it off when he soon realized that he was in a completely unfamiliar room. The white curtains were making the sun look harsher! Who would even  _ use _ them?

The man ran his hand through his hair, apparently, it's a habit for him to do so after waking up. You can pretty much say that he was shocked to find his hair gone. It had been cut, and now it didn't even reach his ears.

He found his way to a mirror not far from where he was. There was no more reflection of him. No more of the Technoblade he used to see. Instead of his normal face, the person he staring back at him wasー

"Dream..?"

No, this has to be a joke.

* * *

Dream harsh breathing was the thing that filled the room. This can't be happening, does that mean Technoblade is in his body right now? 

He took out the phone resting just beside the gold crown on the cabinet. Grateful that there was no password blocking his way. 

_ It's Technoblade, it's so obvious that he won't even bother with passwords. _

The man quickly dialed his own number. Cringing along the way when he saw how Techno saved his contacts.  _ Wilbur, Tommy, Phil… _ What kind of a boring man saves other people's numbers with their real name?

Dream was silently grateful that they are both in America, which meant that time zones aren't as troubling.

After a few rounds of beeping, a light and honeyed voice answered.  _ His _ voice, to be exact.

_ "Hello? Dream, is this you? God, took me a while to figure out your password. Say if I didn't find that picture containing Patches' birthday, I wouldn't be able to answer you." _

He lets out a relieved yelp when he hears the other man talk. Apparently, finally finding the answer that your body isn't fully gone must be the best thing to ever happen today.

"Techno! Yes, this Dream!" He slightly winced at the deep monotonous tone he is giving out, but he had elected to ignore it. He continued, "Am I going crazy, or are we switched right now?"

_ "As far as I can see, yes we are switched." _ The man on the other side answered. Dream had to say this in his mind again, it really is so weird getting an earful of your own voice but without any emotions.

"MCC is happening in 2 days. This can't be happening."

_ "But it is happening." _

Panic filled his mind. "No shit Sherlock. What the hell are we gonna do? How are we supposed to explain to our teammates and viewers thatー that we switched bodies?"

_ "Okay calm down Dream. I have a plan." _

"What is it?" His brows were furrowed together. There was no way whatever plan the other has would work. Especially when Techno says it in that sarcastic tone.

Turns out, he was right.

_ "We can just pretend that we suddenly got so bad at minecraft. Then we let Pete's team take the win." _

Dream groaned in frustration as he flopped back on the bed. He can't believe that this is real. He was going to arrange a surprising new type of stream since this MCC was a special one. Every single player could pick their own teammates (he chose George, Sapnap, and Karl of course) and compete in minigames twice as many than usual. Scott even said that dodgebolt was going to be a hundred percent different! 

Also, if he isn't mistaken, a total of 80 players are going to be in this MCC. So that makes 20  _ custom _ teams fighting for the crown. Such a big event but at the same time, such a big disaster is coming for them.

"Yeah, and lose our clout? No thank you." He deadpanned, a weirdly fitting answer for the body he's living in now. "We gotta do something." He then states.

_ "I agree with that wholeheartedly." _ The other man mused.  _ "Alright. New plan, we need to meet each other. Teach me your set-up and all." _

That actually sounds like a much better plan than the last one. Dream quickly jumped to the nearest closet and started picking clothes. There were like 50 red-colored capes in it. Should he bring a cape?? 

"Techno. Tell me where we should meet, also why the hell do you have so many royalty-themed outfits?? Are you cosplaying every day?"

_ "It's for the aesthetic, Dream. And give me a second, I'll message you later on twitter. Oh, and don't tweet anything weird relating to poo on my twitter please I beg you." _

A small laugh escaped his mouth. "Heh. We'll see about that."

* * *

In the end, they decided to just meet up at Dream's house. The house that belongs to his real body, to be exact. Just after Techno shot him a dm, he scouted a ticket and got himself a plane towards where he lives.

He tied Techno's pink hair in a high ponytail with half of the bangs clipped to the side. No more annoying stray hair in his face. Then Dream wore a black turtleneck sweater he managed to find in the man's closet. It's apparently way better than the king get-up he always wears.

His luggage was one that people don't often bring. Who the hell brings a whole gaming computer set-up anyways? 

After a few hours, he finally arrived at the house he lived in. It wasn't much, just a small cozy home he rented by using his own money.

_ Ding Dong. _

The bell sounded so familiar to his ears to the point where he nearly cried. A few hours of being away from where he lives has truly made him homesick.

It didn't take long for Technoblade to answer the door. He was grateful that the man did not do anything weird to his body. All Techno did was to put on a green hooded sweater. Seeing yourself standing in front of you was a bizarre scene. He was still unable to process what happened earlier in the day.

"Dream, come in."

And so he did.

They both went upstairs to where his room is, Dream managed to hold Patches in his hands along the way. Although the poor kitty seemed to be confused at the sudden affection given from a total stranger.

The duo quickly cleared up the mess that was residing inside Dream's room. They needed enough space to set Techno's gaming computer. In the end, they managed to get a table from the kitchen and plopped it on the other side of the room.

Dream was glad he rented a house with a huge-ass bedroom, even if he had to sacrifice the size of other rooms.

Knowing well how much time they have left, the only option left for them to do was to speedrun each of their  _ how-to-stream-on-my-computer _ tutorial. They took turns, Dream going first, then the other.

The day was getting dark, so Dream decided to order food. Usually he would cook himself food, but considering the situation, that would be pretty impossible. After food came in, they both munched it down as quick as possible then continued on their progress.

It was time for them to test out minecraft. 

With the idea of Technoblade, the duo logged into the MCC training server. The man thought that both him and Dream should test out PvP and parkour, it was a good idea so he went with it.

Apparently things didn't go really well. Dream finds himself unable to do the jumps he was able to do before the change. His mind was screaming to do it like how he does usually, but then it's as if his body couldn't listen. He glanced over to Technoblade, who is currently excelling in parkour warrior. The man finished the entire course! What is this?

"Oh my god, I can feel the power rushing through me." Technoblade mumbled, though clear enough for him to hear it. "Dream, do you think that our skills are switched also?"

Dream slumped back to his chair. "Dunno. Let's try.. battle block or something?"

What he said earned a nod from the other man.

Turns out Technoblade  _ was _ right about their skills being switched. He found himself being better at PvP than before. Sure, Dream had been the person who is known for using all the resources, shown especially in the manhunt series. But never before he had experienced something like this.

His body was moving on its own, it knew where Technoblade would come. It knew exactly where the man would attack and shoot. 

Battle block ended with a 3 - 2 score with him in the lead. The duo decided to come back to the hub just to take a breather.

"Well.. This is a problem." The other man decided to break the silence. "Not only that our bodies are switched, our skills are switched too."

"That's true." He replied. 

Dream clicked his tongue. 

"We should tell our teammates about this. Wouldn't be funny if my team heard Dream sounding like a walking corpse." 

Technoblade sends a laugh, though not the wheezing kind of one. "You have to admit it, it would be pretty funny not gonna lie. But yeah, let's tell em tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He mused back.

The next problem they faced was,  _ where should the extra guy sleep? _

Dream was (clearly) unwilling to let his body sleep on the sofa. Something about cooties and stuff. So Technoblade gladly agreed to it, he was getting the bed, who would dare decline that?

But in the end, he stopped Techno from getting to sleep on the bed. Even if the other man has his body, this was still his home! No way he's gonna lose it to a person with a pig skin.

Thus, Dream got the bed and Techno got the sofa downstairs.

The day went pretty well he might say, considering the whole body switch and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING HSDFGDHDSF ;;;;;; ive got writers block for more than 2 months TT
> 
> i hope this is an acceptable ending! thank you so much for all the support, you guys are so poggers <33

The next day, they invited their friends to a big group chat on discord. That way, they could easily let all of their teammates inside voice chat.

While waiting for the others to join, Dream decided to cook pancakes for him and Techno. (Also to prepare Patches' food for the day.) His ego wouldn't dare say it, but if he had to be honest he would say that it was hard to do with the annoying strands of hair blocking his vision. Even if he had clipped them to the sides, the pink hair frustratingly frees itself from the hold.

Their teammates had already joined voice chat when he came back with plates of pancakes on his hands.

Techno's eyes lit up upon seeing breakfast. "Oh sweet, thanks man! I haven't eaten homemade breakfast since like, 4 years ago." The man acted like a kid.

He sat down on his desk, one hand already grabbing his headphones. "What do you usually eat then for breakfast?"

"Huh. Don't know, probably leftovers from last night? Or sometimes just coffee. Any of them works."

Wow, now Dream really is concerned for the body he's currently residing in. What kind of torture has Techno put it into..

Enough of that, now it's time to be back to what they're supposed to be doing. Technoblade hasn't explained a single thing to the people in the voice chat, so they should be pretty much confused over what's going on.

Dream logged into voice chat and was greeted by an alarmingly high volume of Tommy's welcome. The kid on the other side screamed, 

_"EYYYY TECHNOBLADE! How are you man?"_

Following that was Wilbur and Phil's laughter.

He genuinely didn't know how to respond to this. Dream didn't want to inflict horror upon them by talking about things that are completely out of character. Thankfully Technoblade joined the vc just in time. He received warm welcomes from George, Sapnap, and Karl. Though Karl was (nearly) as loud as Tommy.

It didn't take long for Wilbur to realize that something was off. The tone of his question was quite serious. _"Technoblade, Dream, are you two alright? You guys haven't said a single thing."_

_"Dream, could you tell us why you suddenly create a group filled with us and another team?"_ He heard George laugh a little bit. _"Don't tell me you're asking us to cross-team_ . _"_

Dream glances over to Techno in panic, only to see an equally panicked one staring back. Knowing Techno's social anxiety, the man wouldn't be the one to break the ice. So he took a deep breath, they were going to talk sooner or later anyways.

"Guys." He trembled a little. "We.. might have a problem."

Phil sounded surprised. _"Why you sounding like that mate? Something wrong?"_

"Something is terribly wrong. You see.. me and Technoblade got switched. I'm actually Dream right now." he answered. 

_"Hold on?! Are you saying thatー that Dream is Technoblade and Technoblade is Dream??"_ Karl chirped in.

From his peripherals, he saw Technoblade place an empty plate down on the table. "Nope. He is right about that. Hey guys, Technoblade without a deep voice here."

The sound of Tommy’s headphones clattered to the ground filled the call. The kid then proceeded to back away from his mic and started to scream very, very loudly. His screams echoing throughout his room, _“This is not happening. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck???”_ The kid paused before continuing to shout, _“TECHNOBLADE AND DREAM???? WHAT IS GOING ON Iー “_

The green circle-shaped frame around Tommy’s profile picture died out soon after, so the call was silent for a while. Everyone seemed to be registering what was really going on. Though the silence didn't stay too long due to the chaos ensuing after. Everyone just started to scream in confusion, perfectly imitating Tommy earlier. Techno was laughing like a deranged psychopath across the room. Why did God suddenly think it was a great idea to pair him up with a man like him..?

_"This has to be a joke. There's no way."_ George had said after they all calmed down. Poor man had to repeat ' _no way'_ over and over again as if it's a spell.

After a few rounds of confused cussing, Sapnap decided to tune it down as well. _"It's such a bad joke if it is then."_ Disbelief envelopes every single word he uttered out.

"It's not! Me and Technoblade are literally switched. We decided to find out the cause together and now the man has been living in my home since yesterday!"

"To be fair, I woke up _in_ your bedroom. So this house technically belongs to me. You're the one living rent-free now, Dream."

He sighed. "That's beside the point! Point is, we got switched right before MCC and we don't know what to do. We thought we can find some kind of a way out by telling you guys this."  
  
It wasn’t even 11 AM yet and he already feels so tired. Curse this body and curse this curse. Dream slouched in his chair. A finger of his absent-mindedly started to play with his ponytail. This does not mean that he wasn’t listening to what each person says, he’s actually paying attention closely. Even going as far as to create a mental note in his mind.

_“Two options,”_ Wilbur says in conclusion, _“you two are either going to tell this situation to your viewers or just hope that you’ll come back to normal before MCC starts.”_

_“Hoping for luck to come seems impossible though. Guys, I really don’t want to sound rude or anything, but they have to either explain everything to their fans or to withdraw from the tournament last minute..”_ George chimed in shortly after Wilbur finished talking.   
  
George wasn’t wrong, luck is something that you should never depend on. Dream had faced it, in his manhunts where he had learned to never trust something so simple as luck. Knowing how competitive Techno is, there’s no way the man would choose backing up from an event he prepared hours on.   
  
And for himself, Dream is never going to surrender from a fight he hasn’t fought yet.

They both answered, almost simultaneously with sheer determination glinting through their eyes.

  
  
“I’ll join MCC.”   
  
  


* * *

It was already 11 PM, meaning that less than 24 hours are left before the grand tournament starts.    
  


Technoblade went to sleep earlier, something about his back aching and wanting to get some rest. But it was his body, Dream knows fully well that he won’t break down just because of a day without a nap. The other man was clearly anxious about tomorrowー and he is also too, despite the unfaltering answer they had given earlier.

When the other man asked him whether he was tired or not, he simply said he wasn’t. Dream gave out an excuse of wanting to fix Techno’s streaming settings, which wasn’t entirely wrong. He really wanted to fix that small screen on the top left corner that Techno seemed to do every time he tabs out of minecraft, so he’s doing that now.

  
At midnight he eventually stopped and called it a day.

  
Dream silently prepares his mentality for tomorrow.   


* * *

Next day, the duo wasted most of their morning training with their respective teams; Techno with the Dream Team while Dream with the Sleepy Bois. It was a rather interesting experience to be able to play with them, Dream might say. 

Though in the end the inevitable came. MCC was going to happen in only 30 minutes. They had to do something, fast. He helped Techno to move his set-up to the room next to his bedroom, so their audio wouldn't crash that much. Before he can leave the room, a small sentence formed from Techno's mouth.

_ "Good luck." _

Dream felt a smile form on his face. A nod was given, and he went back to his bedroom.

After what seemed to be a few seconds of tinkering with obs studio, the small button on the right turned red. He was now live. From the laptop next to him, he saw the view count going up so quickly his eyes couldn't catch up. Donos have also started to go in. I mean, who would want to  _ miss _ such a big event?

Anxiety started to creep up, tightening his chest by every passing millisecond. Dream took a deep breath, to calm himself down.

He waited a few seconds as he watched the chat spammed  _ 'late' _ and  _ 'techno support' _ simultaneously. A laugh was drawn from his lips, easing the drumming of his heart by a little.  _ Has the chat always been like this? _   


Enough stalling time, Dream has to do what he has to do. A small part of him hopes that Techno, in the room next to him, wouldn't fall for his own anxiety.

"Hey.. guys."

God. His voice was trembling so  _ so _ badly.

Chat must've realized because some of them were asking whether he's okay or not. They were asking for the real  _ Technoblade _ , not an imposter like him.

Dream cleared his throat. "Look, this might sound crazy and all. Well, it  _ is _ crazy. But the one you're listening to right now isn't Technoblade. The one you're listening to right now is Dream." He tried to make himself sound as ooc as possible.

Looking at chat, that tactic seemed to work. People were confused as hell about whatever is going on. Some of them thought that this was a prank orchestrated by Dream and Technoblade. 

His eyes caught a hate comment about this being all a dumb joke. 

"I'm being for real! You can go to Techno'sー I mean  _ Dream's _ stream and see how different he sounds." 

Dream started to explain how it all started, along opening a new tab on the laptop, then opened twitter on his phone to see what's going on. He glanced once in a while to chat only to find them freaking out.

Seeing how  _ #theygotswitched  _ was trending, Dream concluded that Techno must've opened up to his viewers too. It hasn't been a minute and yet the tag was already at 2k tweets.

"So I guess you're all stuck with me." He paused for a second. "I mean, if you wish to watch Techno in my body feel free to! I'm not going to force you to watch a Techno impostor or something. Also, no, we don't know how this happened either."

Unbeknownst to him, it turns out that MCC was already starting. Dream quickly hopped into the voice call reserved for his team.

As usual, Tommy's greeting came first.  _ "There he is! Dream, hello!" _

_ "How was it? What did the viewers say?" _ Phil laughed.

He grinned "They freaked out, well they still  _ are _ , but you get my point."

Chaos starts to erupt when Wilbur undeafened into the call. Apparently, right before everything started Wilbur had made a promise to Tommy, that if they win he will buy another vlog gun as an apology to the last one he broke.

Tommy, knowing that this is a golden chance for him, won't stop bugging the man by constantly reminding him about the promise. Wilbur doesn't respond though, seemed like he even MUTED Tommy in the first place. The man sang It's Raining Men non-stop.

After the banter stopped, Phil muttered jokingly,  _ "We are so gonna get DMCA'd. That's it boys, pack it upー we are leaving Twitch." _

This earned a wheezing laugh from Dream, which was  _ very _ hard to do. He just hopes he doesn't destroy Techno's vocal cords after this event.

The clock started ticking down. When it dropped to 00:00 a bridge connected the lobby to the Decision Dome. They were one step closer to the first game.

He started feeling anxious again, his hand that rested on the mouse started sweating. The air suddenly turned hot,  _ too _ hot for his comfort. The chattering of his team blurred, he couldn't focus on listening to them. He couldn't focus on his vision either.

_ What if he doesn't do good enough? What if somehow he slips and destroys Techno's career forever? What ifー  _

_ "Tec- Dream, are you okay over there?" _ Phil asked, the man had probably noticed how quiet he had been.

_ "Yeah big man, you've been awfully silent. Like the ominous kinda silent y'know?"  _ Tommy chimed in, a little bit more serious this time.

Dream gulped. This was new, considering he doesn't gulp often in his old body, let alone doing it in the form of another's. He took a breath for the nth time of the day. "I'm fine, well I can still manage. It's justー"

Nobody dared to talk over him. They all gave Dream the time he needed.

"I don't wanna screw this up."

Wilbur's chuckle broke through the silence in the call.  _ "Is that what you're so scared about? You're Dream! You're Gogy's friend! You're also an amazing minecraft player but ehhh I think I'm the one who will be carrying this team." _ The man paused to let Tommy's laughter pass,  _ "What I'm saying, you'll do great. We don't care really, we just wish to have a great time!" _

Phil and Tommy made statements about how much they agree with Wilbur. Something warm blooms in Dream's chest.

A smile erupted on his face. "Thank you.. Thank you all."

Instead of 8 rounds of games, this time there are going to be 10 rounds. The first chosen game was Rocket Spleef. It's alright for the first round, he might say.

Three rounds of Rocket Spleef were mostly dominated by Pete's team. Which isn't really a surprise considering he teamed up with Hbomb and 2 more broken people.

Though Dream didn't do too bad eitherー actually, he did better than he has always been. Seen by him getting a consecutive top 5 every round. He doesn't know whether it's because of Techno's skills or because of Phil's amazing teaching. He doesn't know and he doesn't  _ bother _ to know, because it feels great improving.

The next game happens to be Bingo.

What a nightmare.

Bingo was the same as usual, except that they spawn in a desert biome rather than the usual plains biome. One thing that can really explain his mind right now:  _ Pain. _

Thankfully they got carried by Philza and Wilbur. Philza being the walking minecraft wikipedia whilst Wilbur being the  _ luckiest _ Bingo player ever.

Their team dropped to rank 6 out of 20. Considering the number of teams joined, that is already  _ very _ good. They wouldn't have to aim for top 2 either, cause dodgebolt will be a cross fight between 4 teams. 

_ "WOO LETS GO BOYS!" _ He heard Tommy shout very loudly. Now the third game starts.

The third game happens to be Survival Games. Dream was looking forward to this; not because of the normal hunger games mechanic, but because of the extra mod all players had to download for this.

Survival Games is going to be played with Proximity Chat.

The idea itself is so chaotic to the point where Dream can't stop chuckling about it. Basically, all 80 players will join one big call in minecraft. With the mod installed, they can hear voices from other teams.

They had to stick together the entire game, not wanting to risk losing another member. Every once in a while they hear screams of terror all around. At one point, Dream heard George's satanic scream. Safe to say that Techno is  _ really _ going to lose his vocal cords.

_ "OH MY GOD, I JUST SAW THEM KILL JAMES CHARLES!"  _ Tommy screamed from the other side of the building.

_ "Guys, is that .. Is that Mexican music playing closer and closer?" _

Dream panicked when he saw the familiar figure approaching them. The diamond chestplate being the most eye-catching thing. "yeS YES IT IS, RUN RUN RUN RUN NOW IT'S QUACKITY'S TEAM AND WHY ARE THEY SO STACKED??????"

They climbed the leaderboards easily. Tommy with 6 kills, Philza 3 kills, Wilbur 3 kills and him getting 8 kills in the end.  _ (He really owes Wilbur, the man donates all armour and arrows to him as if he was doing charity.) _

Now they're currently at second place, third place being Techno's team.

Fourth game, Parkour Warrior.

Noxcrew had decided to bring back this game just for this once, and a smile was already forming in Dream's lips. Don't get him wrong, he loves Parkour Tag, but Parkour Warrior is just  _ clearly _ the better option.

It feels great to do parkour again, even if he wasn't good as he was in his own body. When it went down, Dream saw a pair of red colored boots pass him at a highly abnormal speed. That must be Techno.

Parkour Warrior ended with him having a tie in third place, ending in 8-1. The one that caught his eye was the fact that Techno really did finish the entire course!

**Technoblade:** lets go technoo good job on completing!!

**Dream:** LOL its because the energy you have manifested in this body dream

**Krinios:** oh yeah. just remembered that both of you got switched LMAO

The games started to become a blur afterwards. 5th was TGTTOSAWAF, 6th Ace Race, 7th Battle Box, 8th Hole in the Wall, and 9th being Skyblockle. 

All accompanied by chat spamming  _ 'E'  _ and  _ '/rainbowchat' _ . This is so, so different compared to his own chat.

Dream would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun. Because this is probably one of the  _ best _ times he has ever had in his life. He would've never thought of being in a call with the Sleepy Bois for over 3 hours, yet here he is, talking with them for nearly 4 hours.

He saw a tweet during break time regarding how weird their dynamic isー and Dream fully agrees. It's such a chaotic dynamic, in a good way.

Phil clapped his hands once or twice.  _ "Right, time for the last game. Get ready!"  _

"What are we choosing now?" He asked. God, he really needs to apologize to Techno regarding how raspy his voice is right now. 

_ "I'm thinking of.. Sands of Times?" _ Tommy suggested.

They then agreed. Sands of Times is really the only option to climb the leaderboards, considering how they're on 7th right now. There's only a 300 points difference between them and the first place team. If they play ballsy, it would be enough to catapult to first.

Perhaps all of the other teams thought the same as well because everyone simultaneously chose Sands of Times.

The game had an update too, you're now able to loot chests to find emeralds. Those emeralds could be traded with sand, this means they have a bigger chance at getting coins.

Dream played as ballsy as he could, doing nearly all the parkour he sees, murdering all of the mobs, and going into mazes. But this time he made sure not to get in too deep within the walls.

After a 10 minutes play, they all decided that it was enough and they should come back. Cashing in at the very last moment.

Tommy and Wilbur started bickering again about .. clams? Honestly Dream doesn't know what's going on anymore.

When the last team finished an announcement about team points popped on the chat window. Dream's heart was stuck on his throat.

Tommy cursed,  _ "Aww goddamnit! We got 6th place! God, how many coins did they get???" _

"To be fair, there was a team that got like, 3 vaults or something." He answered jokingly. Dream's eyes softened in amusement.

_ "We did a great job guys!!!"  _ Wilbur shouted shortly after. The man's voice has nearly resembled Corpse right now.

"Yeah. Yeah we did so good."

Dream rested his back against the chair. Tiredness seeping into his bones. The soft chatters of his teammates remained in the background. The only last event for today was dodgebolt.

The teams that managed to get into dodgebolt were Pink Parrots, Quig and Fruitberries' team ; Aqua Axolotls, Pete and Hbomb's team ; Blue Cyclops, Krinios's team ; and the Yellow Yaks.

There's an easy way on how to describe the current dodgebolt. It's very chaotic.

In total there are 8 arrows in the mix. People can't really target one team only if they want to, cause they can be shot easily.

Arrows fly back and forth in the area, It's a massacre, but in a good way. After a long period of tension, a winning team was finally chosen. 

Pink Parrots won the special MCC.

All 80 players were teleported back to the lobby, with Pink Parrots being the ones on the stage with gold crowns placed on their heads. The chat, in-game or on stream, were all filled with ecstasy. It has been a fun MCC.

Dream took the time to chat with his teammates a little bit more until he started to feel the need to sleep. It had been getting late. So Dream gave a goodbye to everyone and ended the stream.

Participating in an amazing event is special, but to do such a grand event with a switched body is really an experience from another dimension.

Dream stood up from the chair and did stretching, his back cracking by every move he did. Then the man changed his hairstyle to a loose bun. He walked over to where Techno is supposed to be.

It seems like the other is done with streaming too.

Techno gave him a smirk, which looks totally out of place on  _ his _ face. "Tell me how the hell did you get first place in survival games?? How many did you kill?" 

Dream was pretty sure that the amount of kills he got is shown on the leaderboards, but he answered regardless. "Got like, 8 kills or something."

"Madman."

"Says the person who finished Parkour Warrior!"

They laughed together. Dream crossed his arms together shortly after they stopped joking around. His smile was still there. "Do you wanna find out the reason why we're switched now or tomorrow?"

The other slid down his chair lazily. "Mm, Can't we just do it tomorrow? Feelin' tired now"

He nodded in agreement.

They took turns on using the bathroom, Dream going first (cause it  _ is _ his home) and Techno after he's done.

The moon was high up, and they decided to call it a day.

* * *

Dream woke up with his body aching like hell. Not to mentionー somehow his bed had turned as hard as cardboard. He was not expecting the view he saw when he sat up.

The living room.

No, clearly Technoblade is the one sleeping on the couch right? Unlessー

He sprinted as fast as he could to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, Dream felt a wave of relief when he found himself in his  _ original  _ body. A grin as wide as his palm was plastered on his face.

_ He's back! _

Dream then walked towards the bedroom, opened the door, and promptly flinging Technoblade off the bed. The latter groaned in pain when he was woken up abruptly. "What the heck Dr-"

The pink haired man had his eyes go wide at the sight of Dream. The man then walked towards the nearest mirror to see a reflection of himself.

"We're.. Wait, we're back?"

"Yeah, we're back." He shrugged, the stupid grin still on his face.

A sigh left Techno's body as the once wide eyes turned half-lidded like usual. "Great. Good to know that God doesn't want us to play MCC the normal way then.

Dream was glad he could wheeze-laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on my twitter ! [ link here ! <3 ](https://twitter.com/areecy_) i draw a lot haha
> 
> also, check out my spotify ! i have quite a few playlists :] [click here for link !](https://open.spotify.com/user/215n2jba5voqq6ufvatruotny?si=ufY05usWQ7mLmwc6RPUPaw)


End file.
